FIGS. 16A to 16C are explanatory views of a wire harness fixing structure for fixing a wire harness to a fixed member using conventional wire harness clip.
The wire harness fixing structure shown in FIGS. 16A to 16C is such a structure for attaching the wire harness 202 to the fixed member 201 such as a body of a vehicle, various devices, or a panel, and is provided with a wire harness clip 203 to be latched in a latching hole 201a of the fixed member 201, and a fixing film 204 for holding the wire harness clip 203.
The above mentioned wire harness clip 203 is formed of synthetic resin, and is provided with an anchor 203a latched in the latching hole 201a of the fixed member 201, a plate 203b formed into plate-like shape.
A tip of the above mentioned anchor 203a is provided with a first latched piece 203c and a second latched piece 203d. The anchor 203a is inserted into the latching hole 201a of the fixed member 201, the first latched piece 203c and the second latched piece 203d are thus deformed elastically to contract, and the first latched piece 203c and the second latched piece 203d, after passing through the latching hole 201a, are restored and latched in the latching hole 201a. 
The fixing film 204 is such a heat contraction film that is formed of such polyolefin series resin or chloroethene series resin, in which a though hole 204a through which the anchor 203a is passed is formed.
When the wire harness 202 is fixed to the fixed member 201 using the above mentioned wire harness clip 203 and the fixing film 204, as shown in FIG. 16A, the anchor 203a of the wire harness clip 203 is first inserted into the through hole 204a of the fixing film 204, and the wire harness clip 203 is fixed to the fixing film 204 with the plate 203b abutted onto the fixing film 204.
Then, as shown in FIG. 16B, the wire harness 202 is arranged on a middle of the fixing film 204, and the fixing film 204 is folded back frontward in such a way as to wrap around the wire harness 202. Then, after stacked portion of the fixing film 204 is adhered, welded, or thermal compression bonded, the fixing film 204 is heated and contracted so as to fix the wire harness clip 203 and the wire harness 202.
Then, as shown in FIG. 16C, the anchor 203a of the wire harness clip 203 is latched in the latching hole 201a of the fixed member 201, which allows the wire harness 202 to be fixed to the fixed member 201 (see PTL 1).
FIG. 17 is a perspective view illustrating other conventional wire harness clip. FIG. 18 is a plane view illustrating a state of the wire harness shown in FIG. 17 being fixed to the wire harness. FIG. 19 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a state of the latched part of the wire harness clip shown in FIGS. 17 and 18 being press-fitted and latched into a hole of the panel.
A wire harness clip 300 shown in FIGS. 17 to 19 is such a structure as to fix a wire harness 2 (see FIG. 18), formed such that a plurality of wire harnesses 2a is bound together, to a panel 3 (see FIG. 19), which is provided with a clip main body 301 formed of synthetic resin and a packing 302 mounted to the clip main body 301.
The above mentioned clip main body 301 is elongated plate-like shaped, which is provided with a plate 310 following the wire harness 2, a latched part 311 press-fitted and latched in a hole 3a of the panel 3, and a blade 315 to be attached to the packing 302.
The above mentioned latched part 311 is provided with a pillar 312 upstanding from the middle of the plate 310, and a pair of latched pieces 313 extending toward the plate 310 from a top of the pillar 312. A tip of each latched piece 313 is provided with a step-like latching shoulder 314 formed. The latched part 311 is press-fitted from the the tip of the pillar 312 into the hole 3a of the panel 3, and is latched in the hole 3a by each latching shoulder 314 of the pair of latched pieces 313 engaging to the edge of the hole 3a. 
The blade 315 is formed into plate-like shape around a base end of the pillar 312, which involves elasticity.
The packing 302 is attached to a surface of the blade 315 at the side of panel 3, provided with a hole 320 in the middle that passes the latched part 311 therethrough. This packing 302 adheres to an outer circumference of the hole 3a by the latched part 311 being press-fitted to be latched in the hole 3a of the panel 3, preventing water or dust from penetrating inside the panel 3 from the hole 3a (near the plate 310 in FIG. 19).
When the wire harness 2 is fixed to the panel 3 using the above mentioned wire harness clip 300, as shown in FIG. 18, the plate 310 follows the wire harness 2, around which a tape 309 is wound to fix, and subsequently the latched part 311 is press-fitted in the hole 3a of the panel 3, allowing the wire harness 2 to be fixed to the panel 3.